1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ramp device, primarily intended for sports people and children, practicing bicycle riding, skateboarding, rollerskating and other wheeled sports on an acrobatic or more daring level.
As will appear from the following brief description of the prior art, various devices have been invented to provide inclined and curved surfaces for the above stated purposes; these, however either feature rather complicated adjustable components or simply, stationary rising surfaces, on which children may exercise their skills with bicycles, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary search of U.S. patents, in class 272, subclasses 1 and 3, was made, and resulted in finding the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 778,941--Ancilotti, 1905 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,225,496--Gethin, 1940 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,496--Osgood, 1947 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,343--Freeberg, 1962 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,520--Friedman, 1966 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,199--Madsen, 1967 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,757--Schillig, 1971 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,015--Bynder et al, 1972 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,916--Schlesinger et al, 1978
None of the above cited patents discloses a device comparable to Applicant's, namely a two-way adjustable and collapsible ramp device.
By comparison, for example, Bynder et al, describe a one-way bike jump of a fixed nature, having a rising pointedly converging departure zone.
Schlesinger et al, show a curved flexible ramp surface mounted on an adjustable suspensory frame.